


Outcast

by Neyah444



Series: Camelot Drabbles [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Magic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin still felt offended even though he was used to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outcast

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Camelot Drabble prompt #07: Family.
> 
> Betaed by [jelazakazone](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/)

Merlin yelped as a small rock hit the back of his neck. When he turned around the kid yelled 'Sorry' but he didn't look like he meant it. Not one bit. Then he mumbled something that definitely sounded like 'bastard'.

Merlin still felt offended even though he was used to it. Every kid avoided him like he had had the plague. They had heard from their parents that they shouldn't interact with him. Like it had been contagious or something. And that had been before they started suspecting the magic!

Will was his only friend, the only person besides his mom who treated him like a person.  
He sometimes pictured himself as someone important, that someday with his magic he'd become someone these stupid kids would look up to. Because he had magic. He was special. But they'd still have something he would never have. A father. A real family.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find this story on LJ](http://neyah444.livejournal.com/12132.html)


End file.
